


Paris & Rory's Prep School Reunion

by Ultra



Series: The Runaways 'Verse [8]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Emotional, F/M, Family, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Nostalgia, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: It's 2023. Paris and Rory are about to attend the 20th Reunion of Chilton's Class of 2003. A lot has changed in twenty years, and yet some thing's have remained very much the same. Prepare to find out what has become of Madeline, Louise, Brad, Tristan, and a few other people you might not expect to see!





	1. Friday 22nd April 2023

“Tell me again why I agreed to this,” said Jess, standing in front of the mirror and tying his tie for the third time - it just was not co-operating tonight.

“Because you’re a really great guy, the best husband in the world, and because you love me more than anything,” Rory listed, coming over to assist him with his tie issues.

“Yeah? There’s gotta be more to it than that,” he told her with a smirk.

Rory smiled and took over tying Jess’ tie. She almost felt bad about dragging him out to dinner with Paris and Doyle tonight. He would have enough to contend with tomorrow at the reunion, but sometimes arguing with Paris just wasn’t worth it. Besides, Rory kind of liked the idea of dinner with just the four of them. She hoped to rein her old friend in a little before the main event so nothing too embarrassing happened with the whole Class of ‘03 present.

“We really should’ve started getting ready sooner,” Rory sighed as she finished Jess’ tie and took a step back to look him over. “You get all dressed up like this and I suddenly wish we could stay in.”

“Oh yeah?” said Jess, reaching his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. “’Cause if we just-”

“Mom? Dad?” Tori’s calling was accompanied by vigorous knocking on the bedroom door. “Aunt Paris and Uncle Doyle are here!”

Jess stopped two inches short of kissing his wife and sighed.

“Sorry, honey,” said Rory, giving him a quick peck on the lips, “but hey, keep that train of thought on standby for later, you might get lucky,” she told him quietly before hurrying to the bedroom door.

Jess wasn’t sure if he felt better of worse about tonight now he knew what was coming when they got home. It meant something to look forward to, but at the same time, he was going to have endure hours in the company of Paris and Doyle to get to it. At least tomorrow there would be other people at the reunion. Not that Jess would really know anyone, but that could be a good thing. He could hang out alone in a corner, maybe even bring a book along to read. If he must, he could probably make small talk with some of the other spouses that didn’t attend Chilton. He could handle it. It was tonight he didn’t want to have to deal with.

“You guys look great,” said Tori when she saw her parents all dressed up. “Mom, that dress is amazing.”

“Thank you, sweetie.” Rory smiled, smoothing the fabric. “It’s just something from the back of the closet. You should see what Grandma Lorelai has come up with for tomorrow.”

“If Grandma Lorelai made it, I already know it’ll be great.”

Rory headed down the stairs to meet her friends, whilst Jess hung back a moment to talk to Tori.

“You headed over to The Crap Shack now?” he checked. “Because we can give you a ride...?”

“Dad, it’s two blocks away and it’s not even dark out. Besides, this is Stars Hollow. What’s going to happen to me?” she asked with a look.

Jess put his hand under her chin, kissed her forehead and looked at her mock-seriously.

“Don’t talk to strangers and look both ways when you cross the street.”

“Yes, sir,” she promised, the both of them smirking by the time Jess walked away.

Jack was staying over at Alex’s place tonight, so that was the kids accounted for. No excuse not to go out, though Jess wished there were. He hit the bottom of the stairs and was greeted by Doyle who shook his hand. Paris barely acknowledged him but that was normal, especially when she was in full flow.

“You can’t just assume that a person brought up in a strict Christian home is a suitable care giver. I mean, I’ve known Lane a while now and I trust your judgement, but to think that religion is enough to ensure a child’s safety is ludicrous! Some people rebel in later life. Besides, look at the people who take religion too far, add in their own rules. The world today-”

“Could we maybe put the world to right’s after we eat?” asked Jess, trying his best to keep his temper. “I’m not saying you can’t have an opinion, Paris. I’m not even saying I disagree with the one you’re having, but I’m hungry and I’m pretty sure we have a seven o’clock reservation,” he pointed out, gesturing towards the clock - it was already past six and they had to drive to Hartford yet.

“C’mon, honey,” Doyle encouraged his wife. “We can continue this in the car.”

Paris allowed herself to be manoeuvred outside but she absolutely did continue her rant in the car. Rory had hoped to reminisce about the good old days and hear more about who may or may not be attending the reunion, but that topic didn’t actually come up until they were half way done with their starters.

“Out of the forty five people in our class, I managed to get thirty nine to agree to come along,” said Paris proudly. “That’s a record at Chilton.”

“That’s my wife,” said Doyle proudly. “It would’ve been forty except one of the class members died between accepting the invitation and the event taking place.”

“Oh,” said Rory, looking sad. “Who died?”

“Duncan Parker,” Paris said, waving away any concerns with the hand that held her fork. “Nobody is going to miss him.”

“I hope she means at the reunion and not in life,” Jess whispered to Rory whilst Paris tore a strip off an unsuspecting waiter who failed to realise (presumably by psychic power) that she wanted her water glass filled.

“I’m sure she does.” Rory nodded, though she didn’t look entirely convinced. “So, Paris, have you seen Madeline at all since that time in Florida?”

“Nope, and I can’t say I’m sorry. Even catching up with Louise last Summer was fairly painful. I mean, what has she really done with her life? Married rich? Hardly an achievement.”

“She’s happy.” Rory shrugged. “That’s something.”

“I suppose, but she didn’t have a career or a family of her own. A woman should have one or the other. Preferably both, in this day and age.”

“Some people don’t have your moxie, darling,” Doyle reminded her. “Except Rory, of course. She’s done amazingly well, considering... Well, things didn’t exactly going according to the plan, did they?”

“Not at all,” Rory agreed, not at all offended despite how awkward Doyle had made himself feel. “But I honestly couldn’t be happier. Personally, I’m glad our ten year reunion didn’t happen, I’m not sure I would have been comfortable there,” she admitted. “The kids were still so young and career-wise I really didn’t know what I was doing. I’m not sure I was ready to face the Senior class then. Now I’m ready,” she said happily.

“You’re better than any one of them, Ror,” Jess promised her, his had squeezing hers on the table. “Always were, always will be.”

“You’re biased, but thank you,” his wife said, leaning over to kiss him.

“God, if you two were any cuter, I’d throw up.” Paris rolled her eyes. “After twenty years, that is not normal.”

“Oh, come on!” Rory rolled her eyes. “Like you two aren’t just as much in love as ever.”

Doyle smiled into his food but said nothing because he knew better. He loved Paris more than anything, and was confident she felt the same, but in front of company she wasn’t huge on showing affection. Even in front of only her best friends, she wouldn’t admit much.

“We should be making a plan of action for tomorrow night,” said Paris, changing the subject without pause. “Have you even thought how you’re going to handle seeing all these people again? Francie Jarvis? The Puffs? Tristan Dugray?”

“Tristan is coming?” Rory looked startled by the news. “I didn’t think you could get a hold of him.”

“It took some work but I got the little ass in the end. He’ll be there.”

Jess wasn’t sure what to make of the look on Rory’s face right now. He had heard of Tristan but never met the guy. All he could remember was that he was a guy from Chilton who gave Rory the nickname of Mary since she was so innocent and virginal back then. He seemed to recall she had confessed to him in some long talk many years ago that she kissed Dugray once, or he kissed her, back before they ever met. Jess probably never would’ve thought of that again if not for this moment and the very weird look on his wife’s face.

“Did he get married?” she asked Paris curiously.

“I thought I heard that he did, but he’s attending alone tomorrow, so who knows?” Paris shrugged, more concentrated on her food than the conversation for now it seemed. “He’s probably fat and bald by now.”

Rory smiled. She was pretty sure Paris was hoping that the worst had happened to Tristan’s looks in the past twenty years. It did happen with some men that had been insanely hot when they were younger, though others aged very well. Rory looked sideways at Jess and smiled at the reminder that she was one of the lucky ones. Time had been very kind to her husband.

“It’s so weird to think about,” she said then. “I picture all the people from Chilton and they look like they did then. I try to age them up in my head and it doesn’t really work,” she said with a frown. “Have you seen anybody else since graduation?” she asked Paris.

“Not that I know of, but I was hardly the social butterfly type,” her friend told her with a shrug. “Unless I was battling them for valedictorian, I probably didn’t take note of their names and faces.”

“I’m curious to see Madeline,” Rory mused. “Louise hardly looks any different, so I imagine she’ll be the same too. You remember Brad Langford?”

“That whiny little idiot who made it on Broadway? Of course I remember him.” Paris rolled her eyes. “Maybe by now he’s grown into those ears of his. Maybe tomorrow night I’ll see if he cries as easy as he used to,” she said, eyes glittering with too much fun.

Jess tried not to smirk but found it impossible. There were a few people he wouldn’t mind seeing that he was in high school with, but only for similar reasons to Paris’ own. He’d love to see if they got less attractive and failed at life where he had succeeded. It might be a little sadistic, but he had to think everybody had that in them about somebody from back in the day. It was natural for people, he thought.

By the time dessert came, Rory and Paris grew tired of predicting what would happen tomorrow night and instead moved on to talk of kids and work. Those topics were at least things Jess and Doyle could join in on, when they could get a word in sideways!

By nine the meal was over and Rory was yawning like a crazy person.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” she apologised, covering her mouth. “It’s been kind of a busy week.”

“Probably best we head home since tomorrow night’s going to be a late one,” Jess noted, rubbing her arm.

“Probably,” she agreed, before looking to Paris and Doyle, “but tonight has been great. I’m glad we got to spend some time together before the reunion. There’ll be so many people to see there, I just know we wouldn’t have got enough time to talk.”

“Always good to see you, Gilmore,” Paris agreed with a smile.

Still she persisted in using Rory’s pre-marriage name, but on this occasion at least it made more sense. Tomorrow night everybody was going to be calling her Rory Gilmore again, and honestly, just for one night, she wasn’t sure she would mind at all.


	2. Saturday 23rd April 2023

“This is kind of surreal.”

Rory wasn’t sure why she felt quite so strange on arriving at Chilton Prep tonight. It had been an awful lot of years since she last saw the place up-close, twenty years to be precise. From the outside it really hadn’t changed much, and yet she had thought that she was a completely different person, right up until she arrived here.

“Rory?” Jess put his hand on her shoulder, a look of concern on his face when she glanced at him. “You okay?”

“Yeah. Yes, of course,” she said, shaking her head. “I don’t know, I just... It feels weird being here again. I’ve changed so much but now that I’m here? I feel like I’m fifteen again on that first day. Is that stupid? It is, isn’t it?”

“Probably not.”

Jess didn’t know for sure what a person was supposed to feel like at a school reunion since he had never been to one and had no plans on doing so. He could imagine though, what it might be like to go back to some of the places he’d known as a teen in New York. That life seemed like a million years ago, almost as if it wasn’t his life at all.

“Okay, let’s do this,” said Rory then, pushing open the door and stepping out of the cab.

It had been decided that leaving their own cars at home was the best idea, allowing Rory the chance of a drink to settle her nerves and Jess the opportunity to numb the pain of the event also. Somehow he had a feeling no part of this was going to be fun for him, but there was no way in hell he was not being at Rory’s side when she needed him. It had never happened before, it was not starting now.

Jess had his hand wrapped around Rory’s own when they reached the door and she smiled a grateful smile as they headed inside. There were two women manning a table right outside the main hall.

“Name please?” said one of them without looking up.

“Rory Mariano... Um, Gilmore,” she corrected. “You would have me down as Rory Gilmore.”

“Oh my God!” the woman gasped, leaping up from her seat. “Look at you. You haven’t changed at all!” she enthused.

“You either... Abigail,” replied Rory, with a quick glance at the name badge pinned to the other woman’s ample chest.

“Oh, you’re so sweet!” Abigail giggled.

Clearly she had changed or maybe Rory just had no memory of her whatsoever. Either way the hug looked awkward to Jess who was trying not to smirk and failing miserably in the attempt. Whoever Abigail was, she was thrilled to see this old school friend in particular, and started talking a mile a minute at Rory about all kinds of things whilst Jess stood by waiting, trying not to meet the eyes of the other woman at the table who was staring a little too much. Either she recognised him from his book jackets or she just liked what she saw. Either way, Jess was not interested and was very glad when he and Rory were finally allowed to go into the hall.

“Gilmore! It’s about time!”

“Hey, Paris.”

Rory gave a small wave as her friend came stomping over to them, Doyle on her heels. She looked to Jess as if she were dressed for a funeral rather than a reunion, wearing a long black dress and an angry expression. She certainly looked a whole lot older and less impressive than Rory, who had on a shorter and completely stunning little dark blue number that Lorelai had so proudly sewn. Jess had to bet he was the proudest guy in the room to be with her, regardless of whatever achievements any other Chilton student or their other halves might have to talk about.

“I’m gonna get a drink,” he said between Paris’ yelling and ranting. “You want?”

“White wine please?” said Rory in a small voice, mostly drowned out by the friend she was trying desperately to calm down.

Jess backed away towards the bar. “I’ll be back.”

It seemed like most people who were going to show up probably already had. A quick look around the room and Jess was sure he could see at least sixty or seventy people, mostly in small groups, all grinning and hugging. The further he could stay away from all that the better he liked it, though of course he would stand by Rory and smile appropriately if and when she needed him to. Just maybe not when Paris was there having a breakdown.

“Hey, man,” said a guy next to him, downing a scotch. “I’m guessing you’re one of the displaced spouses too, huh?”

“Something like that,” Jess agreed, failing to see a bartender anywhere around.

When a guy did appear, the stranger caught his attention.

“Another for me please, and one for my friend.”

“Actually, I’ll take a beer,” said Jess, “and a white wine for my wife, thanks.”

The moment another scotch arrived in front of Jess’ apparent new friend he swallowed it whole and sighed.

“You hating it that much?”

“Nah, it’s fine,” he waved away the question. “I’m just killing time ‘til Lem finishes the rounds,” he explained, before staring oddly at Jess. “Y’know, it’s the weirdest thing, you look familiar. Did you go to Yale?”

“Nope,” Jess shook his head and took a sip of his beer, “but Rory did,” he gestured with the wine glass to indicate that she was the wife he had previously mentioned.

The blond beside him looked thoughtful. “Rory? Rory Gilmore?”

“That would be her.”

“Yes!” he said, snapping his fingers and pointing at Jess. “You’re... Jack?”

“Jess.”

“Jess, right. I have met you before,” he said, grinning now. “At Richard and Emily’s vow renewal. I’m Logan, Logan Huntzberger. Wow. How’re things, man?” he asked Jess, reaching to shake his hand. “That kid of yours must be, what? Sixteen now?”

“Seventeen,” Jess confirmed, reaching for his cell out of his back pocket, “and actually, his name is Jack. We also have a daughter, Victoria, she’s fifteen.”

Like any proud father would, he brought up a picture of his kids on his phone and showed it to Logan whose eyes went wide. No doubt he saw the resemblance between the kids and Rory, as well as Jess. Everybody did.

“Well, congratulations, man,” he said, slapping Jess on the arm. “That is excellent. Seriously, when I met Rory in college, with the whole pregnant thing and dropping out, I honestly thought she was throwing her life away. No offence.”

“None taken.”

“But you guys have clearly made it work. I am very impressed,” Logan toasted with his next double and then downed it fast.

Jess winced. This was not a happy person, as much as he seemed to be grinning all of the time. In his experience, that was probably the work of the booze. It was doubtful Logan’s marriage was as happy and fulfilling as Jess and Rory’s had always been. If he had kids himself, he would’ve mentioned them, Jess was sure, so that was probably a topic best left alone. Another drink went down Logan’s throat. Jess had no idea what to say to this guy, which was why Rory’s appearance was particularly welcome then.

“Hey.”

“Hey. I’ve been talking to an old friend of yours.”

Rory looked confused and then glanced at the guy two bar stools over.

“Logan Huntzberger!” she gasped at the sight of him. “What are you doing here?”

“The wife dragged me along,” he explained, happy to accept a hug from Rory - she really hadn’t changed at all as far as he could tell, unless perhaps she had gotten more beautiful. “She’s right over there. Lemon Daniels? You remember her?” he said, pointing her out.

“Of course I remember Lem.” Rory nodded, looking over at the woman in question, the one-time second-in-command of The Puffs. “Wow, that’s so amazing.”

“And it looks like I just got somebody else to talk to now you’ve come to reclaim your husband,” said Logan then, his eyes going to the door through which a new couple had just stepped, the guy with his arm slung around the woman’s shoulders. “Hey, Finn! Buddy, over here!”

“Logan!” the enthusiastic (and apparently Australian) man was quick to wave a hearty hello and make his way to the bar at speed, completely abandoning his wife.

She seemed okay about it when she turned around and smiled widely. That was what gave away her identity to Rory.

“Oh my... Madeline!”

She was off at a run and Jess moved behind her at a more sedate pace. He never met these people before, but he could tell if they had changed much from their school days by Rory’s reaction. He would hazard a guess that Madeline had expanded some, since she and Louise were said to be two of the beauties of Chilton back in the day. Madeline was still pretty, you could see it in her face, but her body had given in to age way more than Rory’s had.

A couple Jess actually did recognise appeared by them within a second, namely the former Louise Grant and her husband, Tony Cooper, also known as Dax’s father. The two guys shared a few words whilst the girls all hugged and squealed and made a fuss about their reunion for a while.

“You dated Rory in high school?” Madeline suddenly said to Jess. “How come we never met?”

“C’mon, Madeline,” said Louise, rolling her eyes. “You really think he would’ve been safe around us?”

Madeline’s eyes moved over Rory’s husband one more time and then she shook her head.

“Hmm, it’s probably for the best you kept him under wraps,” she told Rory who blushed at the implication.

“You should see their daughter,” Louise enthused, “she is gorgeous. My step-son, Darryl, is just completely in love with her. They’re adorable!”

Pictures were duly found on cell phones and flashed around, with all the appropriate oohs and aahs that were supposed to accompany that. Then Rory got curious.

“Are you a mom, Madeline?”

“Three times over,” she explained, “before I realised I was taking my birth control all wrong.”

Tony frowned. “How do you-?”

“Don’t ask her,” Louise quickly advised.

“Anyway, they’re great kids, and when me and Finn need a break, we have the most awesome pair of nannies. They’re twins from Sweden, the absolute best women in the world.”

Jess and Tony shared a wide-eyed look as Rory and Louise did the same. Somebody should probably say something to Madeline about her au pairs, but it wasn’t going to be Rory. She felt a tapping on her shoulder and turned to see who was there.

“Hello, Rory,” said the handsome man behind her.

“Hi. Um, I’m sorry, I don’t... Brad?” she gasped when she saw his name badge.

He looked almost nothing like she remembered. Paris was right in her guess, he had grown into his ears, and into every other part of himself as far as Rory could tell. He was genuinely good looking, with an air of confidence that nobody could have suspected he would find. The stage life must have treated him well. Rory was amazed but thrilled for him as they got to talking about how their lives had progressed since high school.

Jess knew he could insert himself into that conversation if he wanted to, or continue listening to Louise try to explain to Madeline that it was unlikely Finn appreciated the twins purely for their child rearing abilities. Neither really appealed and it was clear that Tony was feeling as much like a third wheel as he was. They ended up heading to the bar and joining a couple of other displaced husbands. The non-Chilton wives seemed keen to stick to their husbands like glue, but the guys were taking a more relaxed approach, it seemed.

“Hey, aren’t you that author guy?” asked one of his fellow non-Chilton husbands then, and Jess knew there was no lying about it, he would just have to have the conversation.

Rory saw that happening on her way to the bathroom and decided to let Jess be. Honestly, as pleased as she was that he accompanied her to the reunion, it was a little easier to do the catching up thing without him, especially where some of the more enthusiastic members of her class were concerned.

Brad had certainly been a surprise, but she was very glad things had worked out for him. There had been a lot of happy familiar faces tonight, and one absence that she wasn’t sorry about. Francie hadn’t shown up, despite accepting the invitation, and the rumour doing the rounds was not a pretty one. Apparently her so-called fiancé was not all he seemed. Depending on who you listened to, either he was a con artist who took Francie for everything she had, or they were in it together and she was also facing jail time. Rory wanted to feel sorry for her in either case, but found it hard. Maybe karma was finally catching up to Ms Jarvis from her younger days.

Headed back from the ladies room, Rory was distracted by the halls she had known so well as a teen, and by how different everything looked, whilst also looking the same in some ways. She didn’t realise there was anyone in her path until she barrelled right into him, his strong hands gripping her arms to keep her from falling down.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I wasn’t... Tristan?”

The moment she looked up into his face she knew it was him, there could be no mistake. He didn’t look exactly the same, not least because he was twenty years older, twenty one in fact, since he had left Chilton in Junior year, but he was unmistakably him. Just as good looking, just as knee-meltingly hot when he smiled.

“Hello, Mary,” he greeted her as he used to back then, and somehow it seemed like the most natural thing in the world to reach up and hug him.

He hugged her back, probably for longer than he had ever hugged her before and she let him.

“It’s been so long, I almost didn’t recognise you.”

“And yet you look exactly the same,” he told her, smiling.

“Liar!” Rory scoffed, even though he was far from the first to tell her so this evening.

“Actually, it’s true,” Tristan assured her, shaking his head as he took in the sight of her. “I mean sure, you grew up from seventeen to now, but I’d know you anywhere, Rory Gilmore.”

His eyes were practically hypnotising and she remembered too well how easy it was to fall under their spell when she was younger. It was different now and she knew better. She was married and deliriously happy to be so, but if she were single, Rory could imagine being easily led by this guy even now. He had that kind of smile, that kind of personality.

“So, how are you?” she asked, not even thinking to go back into the hall, just hovering by the doors with Tristan. “How’s life treated you since Chilton?”

“It’s had it’s ups and downs,” he admitted, looking awkward somehow.

“Um, are you married?” she tried, hoping he didn’t take it the wrong way, but she had said it now and it was too late to take it back.

“Not currently,” he told her. “There was a Mrs Dugray. Two actually, over the last few years, but I’m not the best at long-term relationships,” he told her, looking so sad about it Rory almost wanted to cry for him. “You?”

“Sixteen years and counting,” she admitted, showing off her rings. “Two kids. Jack is seventeen and Tori is fifteen,” she explained, once again presenting a picture on her cell as evidence of her family.

“Wow, I didn’t... You started early,” Tristan said eventually, the mental math not taking much to do.

Rory blushed in spite of herself.

“Yeah, and not deliberately,” she admitted, shoving her cell back into her purse, “but I don’t regret it, not for a second. I may never have been the next Christianne Amanpour, but I’m the first Rory Mariano and just as proud of that. I’ve written and edited a lot of online publications and some printed stuff too. Jess, my husband, he’s a published author of a whole mess of novels, and we part own the diner in Stars Hollow,” she explained all in a rush. “It’s a good life, I’m happy.”

“Sounds amazing,” said Tristan, looking as honest in his words as Rory had ever known him, “and I’m glad you’re happy, Rory. You deserve it.”

“You’re not happy,” she said, more of a statement than a question because it was as plain as the nose on your face that Tristan was a sad man, but then, she had always seen a little of that sadness, behind his blue eyes.

He shrugged broad shoulders and shook his head.

“What is happy?” he asked, quirking a half a smile. “I have a pretty decent career in the military. Lieutenant-Colonel Dugray, at your service,” he told her with the matching stance and salute.

“Wow!”

Rory was surprised by that, and yet not at the same time. It certainly was hard not to picture him in uniform inside her mind’s eye. She had a feeling he looked damn good in it too.

“It’s a shame I’m not so good with family as I am with work,” Tristan told her, reaching into his pocket. “One good thing came out of marriage number two at least - that’s Charlotte,” he explained, showing her a picture on his cell, much as she had moments before. “She’s eleven, into a new thing every time I see her, which isn’t as often as I’d like, but what can you do?”

“She’s beautiful,” Rory noted, not needing to lie or even embellish as she had previously this evening looking at pictures of some other people’s children.

Tristan was just putting his phone away and opening his mouth to speak again when Jess appeared through the doors.

“Hey. I wondered where you got to,” he told Rory, moving up close to her.

“Hi.” Rory smiled, leaning into him, knowing how wary and territorial he could still be in front of other guys sometimes. “Jess, this is Tristan Dugray. Tristan, my husband, Jess Mariano,” she introduced.

They shook hands though neither looked impressed at the sight of the other. Rory could well understand why. It was that whole testosterone thing that men got going on, two alphas in the herd or whatever. Rory was just about to make a break for it when Tristan made the move for her.

“Anyway, I should make the rounds, I guess,” he said, jerking his thumb back towards the main hall. “It was good to see you again... Mary.”

“You too, Tristan,” she told him with a girlish giggle she seemed to have no control over. “Take care of yourself, soldier.”

Jess was frowning when she turned to look at him.

“That’s the ass that nick-named you Mary?”

“He wasn’t so bad,” she told him, reaching for his hand and taking a tight hold.

“So, we headed back in?” he asked.

Rory looked thoughtful and then shook her head. “No, let’s go home.”

“Already?” said Jess, though he wasn’t sorry about the suggestion.

“Yeah, I’ve seen everyone I wanted to see, I’ve faced them all and shown them I’m proud of myself and very happy with how my life turned out.” Rory smiled. “It’s all I really wanted to do.”

“Okay,” Jess agreed.

He pulled out his cell to call for the cab to come get them and Rory watched for a few minutes through the glass panels in the doors to the hall. As Paris started to call order, presumably to make a speech or something, Rory pulled Jess away. She didn’t want to be dragged back into all of that. She really had come here and done what she set out to do. There was no-one else she was keen to see, no point left to make, no more mingling that she felt the need to do. She had better plans for the rest of her night than hanging out here.

“Thank you for being so great tonight,” she told Jess, swinging their joined hands between them as if they were the kids they had been when she was last here at Chilton.

“I didn’t do much.”

“You did plenty, trust me.”

She leaned in to kiss him as they reached the doors and saw the cab pulling up outside. Rory led the way out and hopped into the back seat with her husband at her side. Leaning over to the driver she gave him the name of a hotel that had Jess confused.

“I thought we were headed home?”

“Not immediately,” Rory told him, stealing a good long kiss that made her intentions very clear.

Jess was smirking again when they parted. “Y’know, taking someone to the school dance and booking a hotel room for after is traditionally a guy’s trick.”

Rory laughed. “Since when have we been traditional?” she asked, her hand running south from his chest. “Besides, are you complaining?”

“Nope,” he told her happily, as the car pulled out of the gates and left Chilton behind.


	3. Sunday 24th April 2023

Rory and Jess got home around dawn, knowing they ought to be there before the kids decided to come home. Obviously they could have spent the night in their own bed doing whatever they pleased with Jack and Tori staying over at other folks houses, but the hotel room was more special, and Rory thought they both deserved a little special.

Jess cooked breakfast when they got in, wearing half of his suit from the night before. Rory got changed, and then enjoyed her food, whilst her husband took his turn at changing. It was a little past nine when Tori found her way home and she was only too eager to hear how things had gone at the reunion.

“It was good to see everybody again,” her mother told her, grinning the whole time. “A little weird too. Some people look exactly the same and some were completely different.”

“Your mom was the most beautiful one there,” said Jess from the living room door way. “No contest.”

“I believe that.” Tori smiled. “Especially in that dress Grandma Lorelai made - it was stunning.”

“Well, maybe one day when you’re old enough, I’ll let you borrow it,” said Rory, pushing her daughters hair back over her shoulder. “You’re starting to look older. More grown up lately,” she noted then. “Is something different today?” she asked then.

“No. I don’t think so,” said Tori, squirming.

Rory had the strangest feeling she might know what was going on here, but with Jess stood close by she knew it was best not to test the theory.

“Year book!” she said suddenly. “I want to find my year book before I show you the pictures we took last night,” she told Tori as she got up from the couch. “It’ll be cool to compare what everybody looked like then to how they are now.”

As Rory ran off upstairs to find said book, Jess stared at his daughter from the door a moment. She did look a little different, but he really couldn’t say why. Shaking his head, he asked her if she was hungry or if her friend’s family had fed her already this morning.

“I’m all good, Dad” she promised. “So, how dire was the reunion for you?”

“I survived,” he told her, shrugging his shoulders. “Not something I’d wanna do again.”

“That’s what I figured.” Tori nodded.

Rory appeared then, carrying her year book in one hand and reaching for her cell with the other.

“Can you do that voodoo that you do?” she asked Jess, passing him the phone.

Before long he had her pictures of the reunion displaying on the TV and Rory took her place in the middle of the couch with her husband one side and her daughter the other, as they compared what the Chilton Class of 2003 looked like in Senior Year as compared to last night.

“Oh, wow! No wonder I didn’t recognise Abigail,” said Rory, her hand over her mouth as she gasped.

“This girl?” Jess checked, pointing to the picture on the page with wide eyes.

“I don’t... Wow!” Tori agreed when she saw the photo on the TV screen that was supposed to be the same person. “She really, um... She’s grown,” she said diplomatically.

“Yeah, in all kinds of ways,” Rory noted. “I never would’ve recognised her. Not that I’m convinced I knew her that well even in school.”

“How much do I love that you were popular and didn’t even notice?” Tori laughed.

“She was the same with guys,” Jess explained. “Supposedly she had no idea I liked her as more than a friend for the first eight months that I knew her.”

“I didn’t!” Rory insisted, as Tori continued to laugh.

“Seriously, Ror?” challenged Jess.

“Well, maybe a little, but it was complicated back then,” she admitted at last. “As much as they tell you it’s flattering to have two guys want you at the same time, it can be very confusing.”

“That is a confusion few girls would want to avoid,” Tori noted, before turning her attention back to the TV and letting out a whistle.

Jess looked up fast to see what had her attention. Honestly, he had to admit the guy he was now looking at was pretty good looking.

“That’s Brad,” said Rory with a smile, flipping the page in her year book. “I’m not sure you’d’ve been so impressed if you knew him when I did, Tori,” she explained, showing her daughter the image.

“That is not the same guy!”

“It definitely is.”

Tori was wide-eyed with wonder when the front door suddenly opened and clanged shut again. Jack strolled in with his earbuds in, caught up in The Clash’s ‘Should I Stay Or Should I Go’ for the moment. He stopped his mumbled singing and bobbing of his head when his eyes locked onto the TV screen. The picture of Brad Langford, all grown up, had been replaced by one of Lemon and Asia, two women who had been part of The Puffs back in the day. Both were sporting plunging necklines and chests that Rory was pretty sure were unnaturally enlarged, to put it politely.

“Okay, that’s enough of that,” said Rory, reaching for the remote and shutting off the TV.

“I have something you’d probably rather see,” said Jack, thumb flying across the screen of his cell. “Check it out, Aunt Paris is getting all the hits on YouTube.”

“What?” Rory gasped, taking the phone from her son and holding it so Jess and Tori could see too. 

It was true, the video on the screen definitely showed Paris stood behind a podium, dressed as she had been last night. The title of the video, which seemed to have been posted by Doyle, said it was her reunion speech. Rory had missed it at the time and wasn’t sorry she left when she did, but it might be nice to hear it now, from the safety of her own home, surrounded by her family.

“Okay, Paris. Let’s hear it,” she said to the screen as she hit play.

“This ought to be good,” Jess mumbled, leaning in closer to better see and hear.

‘Fellow former students from Chilton Prep’s Class of 2003, thank you all for being here on this auspicious occasion, almost exactly twenty years since most of us graduated from this esteemed centre of education and development,” Paris began, looking as proud as she might’ve been if she made valedictorian all those years ago.

‘Since the establishment of this school in 1803, I cannot believe there has ever been a better or more productive class than ours. Amongst us, men and women that have gone on to become doctors and lawyers, excelling in the fields of politics and journalism, making the world a better place, and raising children that might continue our great legacy. Tonight we reconvene here to see old friends and old adversaries. I think we might all have learnt something from facing people we had tried to remember and others we had tried to forget,’ she said with a particular smile.

‘I am proud to say that I played a great role in our time at Chilton. If Headmaster Charleston were still with us, I am sure he would pay tribute to myself and the rest of those stand-out students who made the Student Council great, caused The Franklin to have one of its greatest runs, and challenged our esteemed valedictorian, Rory Gilmore, to her great success.’

Rory gasped when she heard her name, one hand going to her face as she felt tears welling in her eyes. It was so stupid to get emotional, but somehow impossible not to in such a moment.

‘And so I conclude with this, a quote from another illustrious man who once graced the halls of this great institution, ceremonially lighting a sconce that still remains in the entranceway, Thomas Edison - ‘Maturity is often more absurd than youth and very frequently is most unjust to youth.’ I think that really says it all.’

The picture faded to black then, a round of applause going with it as text came up to say the video was filmed at the Chilton Prep Reunion for the Class of 2003. Rory could barely read it for the tears blurring her vision.

“She should’ve been valedictorian,” she muttered

Jess pulled her close and kissed her cheek. He didn’t argue with her, there was no point, but they both knew Paris wasn’t ever supposed to have that title. It was Rory’s own because she earned it all those years ago. As good as Paris was, she had to be second fiddle, it was the only way.

“Aaw, Mom,” said Tori, hugging her mother.

“I’m fine,” Rory promised. “I just... Your Aunt Paris isn’t usually that nice about me, or anybody, actually,” she said, laughing through her tears. “But I’m fine. I feel very lucky, and very happy,” she declared, looking around at her family surrounding her.

She had been glad to go to her reunion and revisit the past for a little while last night, but now she was very much glad to be back in the present, and looking forward to the future. It all looked very good from here.


End file.
